This application addresses an power generating system encompassed by U.S. patent class 60—“power plant” sub-classification 641.1—“utilizing natural heat”. The fuel for the AEFMEPP system is thermal energy/heat that is present in any environment even if temperatures in the area where the device is deployed is below zero Celsius.